1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and a method for displaying an image in the mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying an image of a counterparty associated with a call being transmitted and received and to a method for displaying an image according to a call in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication technologies enable a user of a mobile communication terminal to place and receive voice calls with little limitation of time and location. As mobile communication terminals have evolved to incorporate diverse functions, such as delivering text information and video information, an MP3 player, and games, a user can interface the functions with a screen of the mobile communication terminal.
A display of a mobile terminal can display an image of a counterparty associated with a call being transmitted and received. That is, if a call is placed to or received from a counterparty whose image is registered in a phone book, the registered image of the counterparty is displayed on the display. Displaying the image of the counterparty enables a user of the mobile terminal to intuitively identify the counterparty.
However, conventional mobile terminals allow display of only one image of a counterparty registered in a phone book, giving a monotonous feeling to users. This problem can be overcome by changing images of the counterparty registered in the phone book. However, changing the images often may be inconvenient or complicated for users.